Bastian Pereire
'DESCRIPTION' Bastian Pereire is a young Breton male in his late teens, standing at a normal height for his race and possessing an average, wiry build that is not overly impressive. His features are those of a typical Manmer - smooth and youthful, where slightly sharper forms are only found to add a subtle distinction to his brow, jawline and cheekbones. There is also the faintest hint of a hereditary point to his ears, really only noticeable upon close inspection or when one specifically looks for it. Bastian has bright, blueish grey irides and dark brown hair that is barely groomed more than is deemed necessary. Though he does normally appear clean-shaven or almost so. A faded scar runs along the brow above and the cheek below his left eye, seemingly two parts of the same wound. An old cut also marks him across the right cheek. Both look to have been caused by some manner of small bladed weapon, like a knife or a dagger. The roughness on the palm of his hands clearly indicates someone accustomed to manual labour, dispelling any illusions of a purely scholarly existence or an upper-class upbringing. His light complexion bears a bit of a tan, further confirming that Bastian spends a fair share of his time outdoors or traveling. When not wearing a set of worn commoner's clothes, he is usually seen donning a practical combination of hooded robes and partial leather armour in the colours of the Mages Guild. An outfit that is clearly designed with mobility in mind - purposely looking more like a long tunic or coat befitting a battlemage than it does a full set of armour or the attire of a pure scholar. An unnamed one-handed, steel blade with a decorated hilt often adorns his waistline, commissioned for the young mage by a fellow guild member. Bastian is seldom seen carrying anything else of value on his person nor does he wear any (enchanted) trinkets to speak of. When the situation calls for it, he does bring his personal spellbook or a spell tome with him. 'PERSONALITY' Bastian is typically considered to be a quiet and amiable young man, though his sharp wit and lack of social graces have at times cast him in a different light or even gotten him in trouble; he somewhat lacks refinement. Beyond the initial barriers of distrust, Bastian is kind and fairly easygoing when his guard is down (as long as you are not Orsimer). Yet, he oftentimes chooses to simply keep to himself. Even if he does possess a certain knack for self-preservation, which serves him well when on expeditions or in battle, the young Breton appears almost used to taking care of others. Seldom putting himself first. In fact, he seldom chooses to rely on anyone for anything. While perhaps not always the most wise or healthy attitude, it is an admirable quality to possess. At least to some extend it can be. In some regards, Bastian is or acts mature beyond his years. In other areas, his inexperience shows. At the end of the day, Bastian seems to be a decent lad, albeit undoubtedly a little headstrong. While they usually moved in search of better job opportunities, there is also the small matter of moneylenders. On at least one occasion, Bastian and his mother have had to skip town rather suddenly to avoid the consequences of an unpaid debt owed to disreputable individuals. Maela Pereire was introduced to skooma when she was younger. An addiction, however slight, that never truly disappears. Fortunately she has only given in to the temptation a few times over the years since she had Bastian, but those rare slip-ups typically followed or forebode difficult times for the Pereire household. Thus resulting in favours owed or small loans taken, oftentimes leading to some form of outstanding debt or unfortunate circumstance. Bastian is said to have actually first discovered his knack for brewing when he attempted to further dilude a bottle of skooma his mother had left lying around, whilst trying to ensure the difference in taste, consistency and potency went unnoticed. It was only moderately successful. 'TIMELINE' 2E 568 - 2E 583 ·''' Is born in the city of Daggerfall, Daenia, in Glenumbra the 16th of Rain's Hand, 2E 568 '''· Lives in the city of Wayrest, Menevia, in Stormhaven for a few years, circa 2E 581-2E 583 2E 585 - 2E 586 ·''' Sets out to join the Wayrest chapter of the Mages Guild the last tenday of Midyear, 2E 585 '''· Joins a Mages Guild expedition from Craglorn to the Gold Coast in Sun's Height, 2E 585 ·''' Joins a Mages Guild expedition to visit both Auridon and Grahtwood in Frostfall, 2E 585 '''· Signs up with the Gold Coast Trading Company the second tenday of Sun's Dusk, 2E 585 ·''' Starts an apprenticeship under Magister Snowfather near the end of Sun's Dusk, 2E 585 '''· Continues his apprenticeship under Magician Initius Snowfather in Evening Star, 2E 585 2E 586 - PRESENT ·''' His apprenticeship under Magician Initius Snowfather is discontinued in First Seed, 2E 586 '''· Joins a Mages Guild expedition travelling to northern Rivenspire in Rain's Hand, 2E 586 ·''' Moves to the Alik'r Desert on Gold Coast Trading Company business in Second Seed, 2E 586 '''· Returns to the city of Wayrest for a more permanent stay at the start of Sun's Dusk, 2E 586 'TRIVIA' ·''' Dislikes pompous and lordly types and gets along better with streetsmart individuals '''· Enjoys exploration and is inherently curious, like trying new food or distant travels ·''' Favours the school of Destruction, with a preference for frost spells and storm magic '''· Grew accustomed to even the worst parts of city life; terrible smells barely phase him ·''' Harbours an aversion for goblinoids, as well as a racial distrust towards the Orsimer '''· Has a knack for brewing and could be considered a journeyman in the culinary arts ·''' Like many Breton mages, one enjoys tea and the accompanying sweetroll or cake '''· Makes for a trained and gifted liar, yet he strongly dislikes and avoids having to lie ·''' Possesses a minor fear of heights, though he attempts to willfully ignore the phobia '''· Received underwhelming formal education growing up, spending most days working __NOEDITSECTION__